Cleaning of the equipment utilized in blood treatments may be technically complex. In order to guarantee sufficient hygiene at acceptable work expenditure as well as for other reasons, external functional means such as blood cassettes are employed.
Such a blood cassette may be adapted to fulfill as many functions as possible for the preparation and performance of blood treatment methods.
It is an object of the present invention to provide another external functional means, in particular a blood treatment cassette. Moreover it is intended to propose a blood treatment apparatus comprising a like external functional means or being adapted for driving and operating it, and corresponding methods for its use.